


Spinning in Slow Circles

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: “What if I kick out with my leg and slice your Achilles tendon with this knife blade I’ve strapped to my feet?”Codywan! Part of the Tiny Dots, Burning Bright Universe, but can be read separately
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Modern AU: Tiny Dots, Burning Bright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Spinning in Slow Circles

**Author's Note:**

> First of these outtakes! Others will vary in rating, but its safe to assume all will be T or higher! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think!

Cody watched Obi-Wan as he fastened the Velcro straps that would hold his ice skates on his feet. For Cody, this was old hat; after Rex had advocated for so long for the Parks Department to install the ice skating rink for the winter, Cody had come out to support him and in a short time, had figured out how to slide around the ice in movements that a novice to the sport might even consider graceful. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had never been on the ice and Cody could hear the slight nervous lilt in his voice as he made jokes about it at his own expense.

_“I’ll be there to catch you if you loose your balance,” He had offered as what he thought was a comforting gesture._

_“That seems dangerous,” Obi-Wan had responded, looking up at Cody with his blue eyes wide open, “What if I kick out with my leg and slice your Achilles tendon with this knife blade I’ve strapped to my feet?”_

Cody did have to admit that he hadn’t even considered that a proposition. But he had convinced Obi-Wan that they would be perfectly safe and after they had walked through to see the downtown trees decorated for the annual New Years’ Festival of Lights contest and decided on their favorites, they had arrived at the rink just in time to get the first cups of hot chocolate from the evening crew when they checked out their skates.

“Are you ready?” Cody was already on the ice, gripping the fence to stay upright as he stood still. Obi-Wan looked up at him with what Cody thought might be a bit of exasperation.

“You’re sure I can’t convince you that this is a potentially deadly activity?”

“We already paid the rental fee on the skates,” Cody said with a shrug, “Be a shame if it went to waste.”

“Oh, alright,” Obi-Wan said with a huff, clambering up form his bench, gripping the fence so hard that his knuckles turned white. Cody grinned, watching him half-walk, half waddle to the ice where he stuck out his hands from his body as if he were trying to find something in a very dark closet.

“The trick,” Cody said, gliding towards him with a bit of a flourished spin, “Is to always keep moving.”

“Easier said than done,’ Obi-Wan said, trying to straighten his back and nearly throwing himself off balance.

“Well,” Cody moved up close to him, gripping Obi-Wan’s arm, “Luckily for you, your boyfriend is an expert.”

 _Boyfriend_. Cody liked saying it. He had never been the type to have a _boyfriend_ before. He had flings, dates with men that he found attractive or that thought he was mildly interesting. But his longest relationship had lasted exactly three months long after he realized that there should be more to a relationship than simply sex and the occasional shared take out. Still, he had never expected to be thirty-three and have a _boyfriend_.

And he certainly hadn’t expected to meet Obi-Wan, who seemed to be gaining confidence with every passing second as they moved in a slow path around the edge of the ice, avoiding the small gaggle of children in the center while Dean Martin crooned over the radio. Cody looked over, knowing he was probably smiling like an idiot but not really caring since he didn’t know who would bother paying attention.

In the cold, Obi-Wan’s face was flushed red at the rounded curve of his cheeks, almost hidden by his beard. Cody knew his ears were likely the same color, though they were covered by the blue knit beanie that Obi-Wan was wearing, the bangs of his ginger hair just swooping up out of the front of it. He wasn’t wearing his glasses at the moment, but that didn’t make him look any less a professor-type. Not the type of man that Cody had expected to fall in love with either. He had enjoyed school, but not the pedantic nature of so many of his professors. But Obi-Wan…well, he liked the way that Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up when he talked about Parliamentary governments or the impact of politics-administration dichotomy on the structure of the bureaucracy or a poem that someone had written a hundred years ago because he said he liked the way it sat on his tongue.

He liked the way Obi-Wan spoke about books as places for ideas to both germinate and ruminate, he liked the way that he sent Cody articles from various publications about public infrastructure and water treatment and the basis for free city broadband because Cody would mention something about them in passing the week before. He liked the way he sometimes laughed when he graded papers and the fact that he took the time to write out detailed responses to the ones he thought were particularly insightful. Rex had taken to teasing him about how he talked about Obi-Wan’s work _. “Why don’t you just enroll in a class?”_ He had said the last time, but Cody thought he was severely missing the point.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Obi-Wan said as the passed the far curve for the second time, “And here I thought I might get some praise for my improving footwork.”

Cody let out a breathy laugh that frosted in the air in front of them. Obi-Wan had indeed improved greatly since first setting foot on the ice, but Cody had been far too busy thinking about other things to have noticed. “Maybe we can compete in the hockey tournament next Christmas.”

“On second thought,” Obi-Wan corrected quickly, “I think I could use more practice.”

“We should try a circle,” Cody said, and before Obi-Wan could protest, had disentangled their arms and taken Obi-Wan’s hands in his own. Despite the cold, his hands were warm from the gloves he was wearing, or at least warmer than Cody’s which were missing the fingers. He tugged and suddenly they were spinning in broad circle, arms outstretched. Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to scream until suddenly he was laughing and it was such a light sound that Cody laughed too, pulling them this way and that until they had spun themselves into a near stupor.

When the laughter subsided, Cody let go of one of Obi-Wan’s hands but used the other to pull him close, wrapping one arm around his waist and keeping their other hands together, fists pointed towards the ground. Obi-Wan clung to him as they picked up speed, Cody guiding them backwards as they spun, the whole motion looking like a slow waltz across the ice. Some crooner sang old music at them over the radio—Dean Martin or Frank Sinatra or someone else that Cody would never know—the perfect soundtrack to the moment.

“I’m glad you convinced me to come out here,” Obi-Wan said, smiling up at Cody. He was beautiful, Cody thought, especially when he was happy.

“What was that?” Cody asked, grinning as Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, though his smile had perhaps spread just a bit more. His hand finally settled on Cody’s shoulder, gripping it solidly.

“I suppose you were right all along,” Obi-Wan said with an indignant huff, “I didn’t realize this could be so fun.”

“If you think this has been fun, wait until we really get moving,” He said, and Obi-Wan’s face held for a split second before his eyes widened with fear as Cody whipped them around at twice the speed. The motion clearly took Obi-Wan by surprise, and clung tighter to Cody (which may have been the plan from the beginning) and they zoomed past a group of kids who stopped to watch them fly by.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan said finally, his voice breathless. Cody stopped immediately, worried he had upset Obi-Wan as they slowed to an almost stop, spinning in tiny, slow circles, bodies pressed together as close as they could be in their winter jackets. But when he looked at Obi-Wan’s face for signs of distress, instead he was laughing softly to himself. “That was…exhilarating.”

Cody didn’t respond, but closed his eyes for a moment as the song changed again to something that sounded much the same. It was a moment, them laughing and pressed together and breathless from the thrill of their motions that there was nothing much to do but cling to each other. He realized that this is what he wanted, perhaps what he had always wanted. Why he had never realized that, he wasn’t sure. How, in this moment, he had come to realize that he was also wasn’t sure. But it didn’t matter.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, opening his eyes to meet Obi-Wan’s.

“I think that would be the perfect way to end our little adventure.”

And Cody turned his head, closing his eyes once again as their lips connected. He could taste the hot chocolate on Obi-Wan’s lips, could feel his slightly chapped skin and his beard and Cody smiled against his lips as they spun in their final slow circles before the night came to a close.


End file.
